Only the Strong
by quietDiscontent
Summary: When Eridan's heart is hurting, who can be strong when he is weak? Can he salvage the little pieces of his heart in order to find another someone to call his own? Can he overcome his despair? Later chapters may contain M rated material.
1. Despairing of the Deep

Eridan screamed as he threw Ahab's crosshairs across his room, successfully lodging it in the wall. He kicked his chair over and threw his computer across the room, it landed in the sand with a faint thud, something within cracking. He flipped his desk, sending everything on it flying in every direction. He cried out again, this time, agony piercing the anger. He sat heavily onto the ground, his rage quelled and now replaced with something far more destructive: despair. He unclipped his cloak and let it fall to the ground beneath him. He put his face in his hands and wept, hating how weak he knew he was being. If there was one thing in this world he hated more than land dwellers, it was that he cried when he got angry, when he got hurt, and in the most unfortunate of times. But this time, it felt as though his chest was being ripped open from the inside, as if his heart was trying to free itself from the confines of his body.

He slowly came back to his senses, his tears dwindling and his cries quieting. He sat in the middle of his ship, ignoring the storm that was brewing outside. The wind had already begun to howl through the wreckage. He pulled his hands back from his eyes and gazed disgustingly at the lavender tears drying on them. He swallowed a lump in his throat and sighed, his breath still uneven.

Equius stood just outside the door to Eridan's room, listening to him weep, slightly surprised at his sudden disregard for dignity, but then again, he didn't know Equius was there. He had followed him after seeing an eerie look on his face as he left. It had startled him, and everyone else, when Eridan had quit everything and strode quickly from the room, headed towards the transportalizer embellished with his sign on it. Equius had followed, after getting a slight 'go check it out' look from Karkat. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have gotten on fast enough to trick the machine to take him to Eridan.  
Eridan's cries slowly quieted, and a wind brought the scent of his highblood tears to Equius' nose. A slight film of sweat formed across his body, an involuntary reaction to the pure blood. He shook himself and slowly stepped out from his hiding place.

"Sea dweller, pardon my intrusion," he said quietly. Eridan jumped up and spun around, brief panic flittered across his features before anger settled back into it's familiar scowl.

"Wwhat the fuck, Eq, are you doing here and-"

"Why were you crying?" Equius' cold, calculating voice sliced Eridan deep, silencing him. "You have been acting unlike your usual self today, some of the other trolls are worried."

"Wwell that is, actually, none of your fuckin' business, noww is it you sweaty freak," Eridan snarled back. He felt the grip on his facade slipping and just needed to be alone.

"Forgive me, Ampora," he replied coolly, his skin shiny with a new layer of sweat. " I know it is not my place to question your word, but I was told to make sure you were alright."

"Alwways followwin' orders like a fuckin' pupbeast, pathetic," Eridan was glaring at Equius, but his control was slipping... fast. He raised a shaky hand to his forehead, hiding his eyes.

"I must admit, that I also felt concern when you acted so, well, Un-Eridan," he said, taking a step toward Eridan, his hands held out in an amiable way.

"You, you wwhat?" Eridan asked, and with that bit of shock, he felt everything fade. He slumped towards the ground, but Equius acted instinctively and grabbed the highblood before he could hit the floor, albeit a little roughly. "Ow," Eridan muttered.

"Ampora! Are you alright?!" He cradled Eridan as gently as possible, and was trying to suppress his urge to sweat in the close proximity. "What is the matter?"

"Lil' dehydrated, is all," Eridan mumbled dreamily, his surroundings dim. He had lost more liquid than he thought, and this was one disadvantage of being a sea dweller. The need for water made his body treat it like an oasis in a desert, preserving it for emergencies only. "Just need to get some wwaaa-"

He passed out in Equius' arms, thoroughly freaking the troll out. "Water? Uh, right."

He turned and quickly strode out of the wrecked ship, and wading into the ocean right on Eridan's doorstep. Eridan's limp body weighed next to nothing, and for some reason, that worried Equius more than anything. He walked through the water, until it reached his chest, and the sea dweller's face was only left above water. Equius waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. A nervous sweat broke out across his brow. He thought quickly, and remembered that this was a sea dweller, he was bound to have gills, right? That must be how he breathed under water.

"Oh, right," he breathed, letting Eridan float as he gingerly removed the blue scarf bound tightly around his neck. He wrapped it around his own shoulders to keep it from floating away in the growing waves. He gulped as he looked at the smooth skin on Eridan's neck, no gills in sight. "Okay."

He noticed a small flap of skin lifting rhythmically just under Eridan's shirt collar. Oh, Jegus.

He tried not to pant, or sweat too much, as he carefully peeled the shirt off of the highblooded sea dweller. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and let out a shaky breath. As his chest was exposed, Equius was painfully aware of how well a life under the waves had treated Eridan. His young body was lithe and muscular, with faint freckles littering his chest. His skin was nearly flawless, and the grey pallor of the troll skin they all shared had the slightest hint of lavender. His eyes grew wide as he took in the large gills just under Eridan's ribcage and slicing over his collarbones.

He watched them slide open and start to pulse open and shut, open and shut, as though he was breathing. Wait, duh he was, for a sea dweller anyway. It was somehow disgusting and fascinating to watch. Eridan gasped awake, thrashing in the water and drenching Equius. He sank into the water up to his chin, and leaned into Equius. Frankly, the poor guy didn't know how to take it, he just stood kind of awkwardly, still cradling Eridan.

"Take me home, Zahak," Eridan muttered when he pulled up out of the water. "I think I can wwalk."

Equius carefully put an arm around Eridan's midsection and Eridan kept his arm wrapped around the stronger troll's shoulders. They walked up and out of the increasingly choppy waves and up the beach toward Eridan's hive. The sea dweller didn't so much as walk as he did stumble. Equius noticed that the gills had sealed themselves to fine lines, barely visible on his skin. He blushed when Eridan noticed him staring at his naked chest. It didn't help his skin was glistening from the water. He looked away pointedly, keeping his eyes straight ahead, guiding Eridan into his respite block. He heard Eridan sigh.

He stooped slightly to pick up the chair Eridan had turned over earlier and set the sea dweller in it. He slumped back into it, and Equius thought, for a second he would fall right out of it, but he righted himself, albeit shakily.

"Thanks," Eridan said, his eyes on the ground. He can't believe someone had seen him like this. He gave a mirthless chuckle, it caught in his throat and turned into a half hearted sob. Equius stiffened visibly.

"Ampora, I-"

"Feferi broke up with me," Eridan said simply, just putting it out there. Equius froze, realizing what that statement actually meant to this troll. His accent was gone, something he had never heard before. His voice seemed lifeless, almost mirroring the ghost Aradia's. He shuddered. Feferi was Eridan's oldest miorail, and probably a potential matesprit. "She said since Sburb let us free ourselves from our old lives, she wanted to be her own troll, and as she put it, I wasn't needed anymore."

Equius didn't know what to say to try and console his comrade.

"Said she didn't need my protection, and completely rejected me, just like all the others," he breathed, his voice barely audible over the growing storm. "Fuckin' scum, making her leave me like that." He shuddered, goosebumps were prickling his skin. Equius swallowed hard, and dropped Eridan's wet shirt on the overturned desk and picked up his cloak. He draped it around the Eridan's shoulders and stood off to one side, still unsure of what to do next. Eridan mumbled thanks and cast a glance over to Eq.

"Can't believve I'm saying this, but that looks good on you, freak," He managed a ghost of a smile, which did nothing to soothe Equius' feelings. At least the accent was back, mostly. Equius did manage to blush as he looked down; he had forgotten he was wearing Eridan's scarf.

"Th-thank you, Ampora," he replied, starting to breathe a little heavier under the other's praise.

"Eridan, if you don't mind."

"Oh, okay."

The smile disappeared, and the long stare returned to his purple eyes. He reached up to remove his glasses, which were smudged and streaky from the water. He absentmindedly cleaned them, remarking, "I feel pretty damn loww."

The glasses dropped to the ground and cracked, the highblood's hands going still.

"Wwhy? Wwhy does no one like me, no matter wwhat I do?" his voice broke and he dropped his head into his hands, struggling not to break down again.

Equius felt something inside him stir, something unfamiliar at the sight of this grieving man. This half naked grieving man. This handsome, hal- FOCUS! - Ahem. It felt like pity, but it was mixed with something else.

"I - uh *cough* - like you, Ampora." He placed an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, stooping a little to do so. Eridan froze, then turned to look at Equius, shocked. It pained Equius to see tear smudges near his close, he could see just how deep the purple in his eyes were. He felt himself start to sweat, but only a little. He very gently patted his shoulder, trying his best not to hurt him. Though, since he was a highblood, it was probably okay.

"Y-you do?" Eridan asked.

"Well. Yes. I do. I do not like the fact you are a seadweller and you have a lude tendency when it comes to the use of your language and you dress absurdly if you don't mind my saying, but otherwise. Yes."

Before Equius could react, Eridan stretched up and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He froze and a new layer of sweat covered him. He stood up abruptly, lifting a hand to touch his cheek.

"Thanks, Eq. You're not so glubbin' bad yourself."

"Am-ampora, is this is some sort of advance or..."

"I'm sorry Eq, I shouldn't havve kissed you." he blushed, a wonderful purple hue filling his cheeks. Equius tried his best not to stare at it too much, its royal hue making him sweat.

Eridan rose shakily from his chair, clutching his cloak shut. He took a careful step, but his legs gave out. He was still weak from the dehydration. Equius had stepped forward and held him up before he realized he was even leaning into his chest. Eridan sighed, his breath tickling over Eq's chest, sending shivers up his spine. He leaned into the strong man,letting Equius hold his weight up.

"Perhaps you should sit back down, until you are stable. What has made you so unwell?"

"I havven't eaten in days..."

"That is unhealthy. No matter the way you have been treated, in order to stay STRONG you should-"

"Eq," Eridan replied simply, he released the cloak, which fell to the floor, and rested his hands on Equius' chest, which was heaving with breath. He could feel the strong muscles just underneath the tank top and power radiated from this being. Maybe it was his turn to be protected. "I want to forget her, Equius. Can you make me forget?"

Equius shuddered, and his mouth had gone quite dry. "Is. That an order, Ampora?"

"Eridan," corrected the sea dweller.

"Is that an order, Eridan?" he was eager to obey any order, and Equius felt himself stir in inappropriate places.

Eridan reached up and removed Equius' trademark cracked shades, tossing them to the floor. He looked, or tried to look into Equius' eyes. He had to look up a little. The strong troll met his eyes steadily, sweat forming on his brow.

"If that's wwhat it takes."

"It would help extensively."

"Equius, make me forget evverything. That's an order."

"Yes, Eridan."

He sweated heavily, panting lightly. They looked at each other for a moment, before Eridan kissed him. As Equius gently, and somewhat awkwardly, reciprocated he felt heat stir inside him and as it grew so did an unexpected hunger. A hunger to please, to obey any order given, and a hunger for the sea dweller he had never felt before. As Eridan's arms slid around his shoulders, and his lithe body pressed up against his own, he lost himself in the heat of the moment.


	2. Ripples in the Pond

Eridan was all nerves when he showed up at Feferi's. He was here to get the picnic he was going on with Equius. It was their first official 'date,' and he was terrified of scaring him off. He had been rejected by the very one who was helping him right now; it wasn't too far fetched to think Eq would do the same. His fist hovered over Fef's door, almost chickening out on the whole thing.

He swallowed the nerves and knocked twice. If she didn't open the door, he would just go home and forget this ever happened. But that wasn't the case.

"Oh. Hi, Eridan! Ready for your romantic night by the sea?" She was happy, and Eridan could only guess it was because as long as he's dating someone else, he's not bugging her.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, but she saw his face, and the way he messing with the bottom of his scarf. His nervous habit.

She smiled and said, "Stop worrying! You'll have a whale of a time! And its not like a date would krill you!"

"Wwell, it's been awwhile, Fef, and I just don't knoww," He said, re-cleaning his glasses for the thousandth time that night. "Wwhat if he changes his mind, and doesn't wwant to date me? It wwouldn't be the first time..."

Feferi's smile faltered, and there was a slight awkward pause. He had meant that toward her. She recovered and put her hands on her hips, going into Lusus mode.

"Eridan Ampora, if you don't stop floundering and second guessing yourself, I will cull you myself. And did you stop to think, he wouldn't have agreed to this if he was thinking about rejecting you?" Her finger waggled at him. He felt like a grub.

"Wwhen you put it that wway -"

"Sea?!" She picked the basket up off a table and placed it in Eridan's arms. "Now, I wasn't shore what Equius likes, so I kept it simple. I made fruit salad with honey dressing, I made some peanut butter wedges, and put a thermos of milk in there. I also put a bottle of Kool-Aid, the Jane human said it was good, And I also put some of my cookies in there."

"Wwoww, Fef, you really wwent all out," Eridan said, his eyes wide. He could feel the weight of the food. There was a lot. He grinned and plastered a happy face on for her just like always, though he really had no clue why she had insisted on helping him on his date.

"I want you two to have a fintastic first date, and the blanket is on top of the food. Don't be a dumb bluefish and put all my effort to waste now!" She beamed at him, and he blushed. How thoughtful. "Now go, before you're late!"

"Oh, okay, thanks again Feferi, it means alot!" he said, stepping out of her hive.

"Anything to kelp a frond!" she said. He sighed, feeling the familiar sting in his chest at her words. Friendzoned, just like always.

They said their goodbyes, and the next thing Eridan knew, he was waiting in the designated place on the beach. The weather was good, the waves were sloshing up on the shore, but they weren't too choppy. They could probably even swim later. He blushed at the thought of being shirtless with Equius. He immediately thought of heated kisses and whispered words not one week ago, when Equius had found him in a rut. The images made his face turn purple and he shook himself, clearing them out so he wouldn't have to be found with an awkward 'problem' in his pants. He busied himself with setting the picnic out. He frowned when he saw bright pink napkins and silverware. The cups were baby pink. Come ON, Fef!

He set everything out, and sat off to one side, drawing his knees into his chest and looking out over the ocean. He loved it here, even more so when he was swimming to the horizon. It calmed him more than everything else. The breeze of the ocean was cool, and would probably be chilly later on. But right now, it felt good blowing through his hair, cooling his nerves. He inhaled deeply, reveling in the familiar salty smell he loved so much.

He had left his cape at home, and he was glad he did, he would have been too hot with it. He sat back, propping his hands on the ground behind him. It had been nearly ten minutes, and he was worried Equius wouldn't show. He felt heat rise up in his face, familiar and painful. As more time passed, tears sprang into his eyes.

"Ampora?" a deep, cool voice rang from behind him. Eridan jumped up and spun around, feeling relieved.

"Howw many times do I havve to tell you, call me Eridan," he sniffed, wiping at his eyes absently. "You're late."

"Eridan?" his voice sent shivers down Eridan's spine. "What is wrong?" He took a step closer to Eridan, reaching out to move his hand from his face. "Where you crying?"

"No, some sand got in my eye," Eridan muttered. He looked up at Equius' cracked shades, and saw he was frowning. "Just wwaitin on you, freak."

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was on time. Forgive me," He surprised Eridan when he placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Eridan blushed deeply, and took an awkward step back from Equius. "Wwell, you're here noww, so that's wwhat counts." He walked to the blanket and took a seat, keeping his eyes away from Eq's.

"You... You though I wouldn't come?" Equius was shocked, Eridan could tell by his tone.

"It doesn't matter anywway, noww lets do this date thing," Eridan snapped. Equius took a seat silently across from him, watching him carefully. Eridan knew he was still blushing, and he hated feeling flustered. His hands shook as he gave them some food, and he kept dropping food everywhere.

A cool hand covered his, and stilled them. "Allow me, Eridan."

He let the other troll take over, but he still wouldn't look him in the face. Equius gave him a plate and made his own, as quiet as always. They ate their first few bites in silence.

"This salad is exquisite," Equius commented. He took a drink from his glass of milk, carefully so not to crush the plastic cup. Eridan noticed Feferi had packed more than two cups just in case he would. "The honey makes it good, I think."

"Yeah, I got Fef to help me out wwith the food, she made the salad," Eridan replied. "The milk wwas my idea."

"And I thank you for it."

"So... wwhat did you do today?" Eridan asked, wiping his mouth with the -sigh- pink napkin.

"I worked out, and for the rest of the day I was trying some modifications for my robotics. What about you?" Some honey had dribbled down his chin while he answered, and Eridan impulsively reached over and wiped it off with his finger. He blushed, sticking the finger in his mouth to eat the honey. Equius broke out in a sweat, a blue tinge in his cheeks.

"I wwas trolling the humans alot, but I stopped to try and make a new wwand," he replied, looking out over the calm ocean.

"Oh? And how did that work out?"

"It bleww up in my face," Eridan laughed. "Literally. I'm glad I had another pair of glasses on hand."

Equius laughed, a deep and sensuous sound. Eridan had never heard it before, and he instantly liked it. He smiled at Eq, and for the next half hour, they talked. About anything, everything. Their similar interest in science and robotics, trolling the humans, and complimenting on the cookies. Feferi had outdone herself. Eridan owed her, regrettably.

As the night grew darker, Eridan had the overwhelming urge to go swimming.

"Equius, wwanna havve a race?" he took the other by surprise.

"What? Like a challenge?" his familiar competitive side bristled. He NEVER turned down a challenge, from what Eridan had heard.

"Yeah, wwhy not? I bet I can beat you out to that island and back."

He looked out to the island, gauging the distance. He smirked.

"I cannot resist such a challenge, Eridan."

"Let's make it interesting, shall wwe?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Eridan stood up and stretched, removing his glasses and setting them on the blanket. His scarf and shirt followed. He didn't fail to notice Equius' roaming stare.

"If I wwin, I get to do wwhat I wwant wwith you."

Equius let out a heavy breath and broke out into a sweat. "And if I should win?"

"I'll let you order me around."

Equius quivered, raising a hand to his brow to wipe at the sweat. "Oh yes, but I will need a towel."

He stood up, reaching a hand to Eridan. Eridan took his strong hand, smirking confidently at Eq. He knew just how much confidence Equius put in his strength and ability in everything he did. But perhaps he knew the sea dweller would have the upper hand.

"Deal?"

"Yes, Eridan. Deal."

"But lose the glasses. Or you'll end up losing them in the surf." He laughed. He took back his hand and stretched out his body, pulling his arms above his head and bending to stretch his legs. When he straightened up, he looked at Equius to see if he was ready. He stopped short. He had only had a glimpse at how muscular Equius was, but it paled in comparison to the full view. This guy was ripped. He pulled his cracked sunglasses off and set them on his shirt on the ground.

Eridan blushed, and forced his sudden blooming of lust away. He needed to be focused.

"Ready, Sea dweller?" he jibed. Equius stood in all his manly glory, looking unrealistically good looking with his shoulder length hair slightly swaying in the wind. Eridan kicked his shoes off and briefly pushed his toes into the sand, loving the feel.

"Let's do this."

And in a flash, the both of them took off for the waves. Equius was faster on land than Eridan, and reached the water first. He slowed momentarily before diving and disappearing into a wave. Eridan leaped into the ocean, propelling himself forward into the murky depths. His second eyelid close over his eyes, and he felt his gills open up. He took a deep breath of the salty water, and realized how much he had missed the feeling.

He looked for Equius, and found him only a few yards ahead, cresting the surface to breathe. Eridan sped lithely through the water towards him. He smirked as he leapt out of the water and over Equius, thoroughly startling him. He laughed at the troll who always acted so cool and collected and yet was floundering like a grub. He sped towards the island once more, turning to swim backwards, Equius was fast on his tail. It was insane how strong this guy was. He was almost as fast in the water as he was on land. But Eridan was faster. He pumped his body, a grey bullet in the water, reaching the island in mere seconds. He jumped out onto the rocky shore and spun around, pleased at seeing how Equius' blue eyes were wide with shock.

"You may wwant to hurry, freak, Looks like I'm wwinnin," he called out over the noise of the waves. He heard Equius growl and he disappeared under the surface. Eridan leaped back into the ocean before his vision grew too blurry. He sped back towards the other beach, but he felt something tug at his subconscious. He stopped dead, recognizing a sudden loud keeling. He spun in the water, eyes searching for his friend.

He found Equius being dragged down into the depths by a large black squidbeast. He panicked and sped towards Equius. He could see the other troll struggling to break free, and he saw he was losing air, fast. Eq got on hand free and ripped one tentacle off of his torso, tossing it into the water to float away lifeless. Eridan heard the beast scream, its anger raging through the water.

Equius was ripping at the tentacles like a madman, but his struggles were weakening. His breath left him in large bursts of bubbles. Eridan reached him in enough time to pull his wand from his pants. He pointed it down at the squidbeast and yelled, sending white hot electricity down through the water. The squid screeched once before it exploded, its ink encasing the trolls in a black cloud. Eridan returned his wand to his sylladex, and groped for Equius' arm. He found it, and tugged his friend towards the surface, praying to any gods who would hear he wasn't drowned yet. He glanced down at Equius, and felt his chest heave at the sight of his lifeless body. He was barely holding on. His eyes were having trouble focusing on Eridan, and they drifted shut.

They broke the surface in a few seconds and Eridan wrapped the unconsious troll around his shoulders, swimming as fast as possible to the beach. It took longer than he wanted it to, and once they reached land, it took precious minutes to tug Equius' dead weight out of the water.

He collapsed next to Equius, panting from exertion. He opened Equius mouth, and punched the center of his chest as hard as he could. Equius lurched up, gasping and choking for air, water streamed from his mouth and nose. Eridan turned him on his side, watching worriedly as his date came back.

In a few moments, he was breathing air again, and fell onto his back, his eyes shut in pain. Eridan sat silently next to him, not knowing what to do next. He settled his hands onto Equius, one on his head, the other on his face. He turned Eq's face to his and looked worriedly on as he sleepily opened his eyes. They focused on Eridan's face.

"Equius?!"

"Did... I …. win?"

Eridan laughed so hard, he started crying. But then his tears turned for the worst. He sank down. his face on the other's chest, arms covering his face as he cried. How could he have not heard the beast, or at least felt him in the water. He eventually stopped long enough to sit back up,but he rubbed at his eyes to hide his face from Equius.

"I'm sorry, I didn't knoww anything wwas out there, I should havve - " He stopped short, and was silenced by a hand on his cheek. He looked at Equius, and saw an expression that made his heart squeeze. He lifted his hand to cover Equius'.

"Don't cry, Eridan. It doesn't become one of your nobility. It was not your fault, nor do I blame you. If I had been paying attention, I would not have been caught, I assure you." He smiled up at Eridan, and the sea dweller was overcome with relief. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Equius' warm, wet lips. He still tasted of the ocean.

His lips lingered, and and when Equius lifted a hand to the back of Eridan's head, they were soon lost in one another. Equius sat up, pulling Eridan into his lap. Eridan gently nipped at his lip, and Equius complied, opening his mouth. Their tongues entwined, but Eridan could feel Equius' control, still scared of hurting him. Eridan growled, and pushed Equius roughly back onto the sand, sinking heavily into him. He bit at Equius' lip lightly, causing him to gasp. He chuckled. The kiss was finally broken for air, and Eridan rested his forehead on Equius'. He breathed in the smell of the other, wanting to lose himself in its sweet scent.

"I - I need a towel, Eridan," Equius breathed, his hands gently resting on Eridan's hips. "That was intense."

Eridan sat up, looking down at his potential matesprit. The provocative position made Equius start sweating all over again. Eridan chuckled, and ran his hands down the muscled body beneath him, and was again amazed at the living work of art. Sweat became indistinguishable from saltwater, just a sheen across his body. He fanned his hands out over the smooth chest, the chiseled abs. All the while, Equius quivered, exerting insane self control by keeping his hands and body perfectly still.

"You are an 'exquisite' land dwweller, Equius," he said thoughtfully, watching Equius' blue tinted eyes watching him. His eyes were hungry, but restrained, like a beast in a cage. It made Eridan shiver, but not unpleasantly.

"And you are beautiful," Equius replied quietly, shocking the sea dweller still. Eridan's hands froze, and he stared down at Equius, for a minute thinking he was mocking him.

"W-wwhat?" Eridan sputtered, a deep heat filling his face.

"I know you have vision problems, but you are not deaf," came the reply.

"You think I'm beautiful..."

"No," Equius said. Eridan jerked, prepared for familiar rejection but hands cradled his face forcing him to look into deep blues. "I know you are beautiful."

Tears flowed freely from Eridan, but they weren't the ugly kind. He was shocked beyond words and happy beyond measure. He sank to Equius' chest, and clutched him for dear life. Equius rested his face into his hair, his lips brushing it.

"Please, don't cry," Equius whispered gruffly, sending shivers over Eridan's skin. He buried his face in Equius' neck, shifting his body to lay comfortably next to him. They lay like that for a while, watching the stars come out and listening to the other breathe.

"You can't leavve me, well at least not for a wwhile. I havve to knoww you are committed, I can't stand getting hurt anymore," He was talking and twining his ringed fingers through the long silky locks sticking to Equius' chest. He was staring intently at Equius' jawline.

Eq turned his head and met the wary purple eyes. He placed a very soft kiss on Eridan's lips.

"I would not be here if I wasn't committed. I do not play mind games."

Eridan smiled contentedly, and looked to the stars once more, his head resting comfortably on Equius' chest while being careful of his horns. He could hear the deep, steady throbs of his strong heart. It was like a lullaby, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.


	3. Waves on the Dock

The quiet yet pronounced sound of a snore near his head woke Eridan up. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He sat up slightly, looking about in a sort of confusion. He looked down at the sleeping hunk of muscle he was using as a pillow and smiled, remembering what had happened earlier. He stretched a little and looked out over the ocean. The sun threatened in the distant horizon, casting a faint pink glow across the sky. It would be morning soon.

Eridan looked back down and the relaxed sleeping figure that was Equius Zahhak. He hadn't put his glasses back on, allowing the sea dweller to see his bruised looking eyelids twitching a bit with a dream. His mouth was slack and his normally strong features somehow held a softness only sleep could bring. He smirked and lifted a hand to caress Equius' cheek. The stronger troll turned his face a bit, subconsciously moving into the touch. Eridan blushed a bit because this was a part of his boyfriend he had yet to see.

'Boyfriend?' he thought. 'Is that what we are?' He smiled a bit wider and dragged his thumb across Equius' lower lip. The blue blood's eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes. They locked onto Eridan and he smiled crookedly. His blood pumper promptly did a flip in his chest.

"Hi," Eridan said simply. He wanted to smack himself in the face for only being able to say something so stupid. He felt his cheeks heating up a bit. Equius noticed the apparent blush and started to sweat lightly.

"Hello yourself," Equius replied, his low voice gruff from sleep. He licked his lips, which drew Eridan's gaze briefly. Equius noticed and the slightest blue tint lit up his cheeks, sweating a bit more. "I did not even mean to fall asleep, Sorry."

"You're fine, I did too. Nothin's wrong wwith a bit of a catnap noww and then," Eridan smirked as he talked, bending over and kissing Equius' now damp forehead. "Plus you look positivvely swweet wwhen you sleep."

Equius' blush darkened and he scowled a bit, though his eyes didn't hold any distaste. "I do not," he countered, an almost playful tone to his deep voice.

"Oh yes you do, you look like a cute little grub all dreamin and adorable."  
"Now you are merely making things up."

"Denial gets you nowwhere wwith me, Eq, you'll evventually givve in and just accept the fact you are cute," he smirked, rubbing his hand across Equius' massive chest. He looked down at it, tracing his fingers lightly over the dips and sharp curves of his musculature. Equius shivered slightly and just looked on at the sea dweller's face. He tried his best not to sweat too awful much. "Cute wwhen you sleep and hot wwhen you're awwake."

Equius chuckled softly, his cheeks tinting a bit once more. He huffed softly at Eridan, frowning. "I think you are still dreaming, Eridan, but I thank you for your compliments."

"Eq, if this- if you- are a dream, I don't wwanna wwake up," he replied and smiled down at the blue troll. Equius had nothing to say to that and he felt a nice warm feeling fill up his chest. Eridan lifted a hand to pinch his own arm, smirking softly. "Nope, not a dream."

Equius smiled, lifting a hand to gently touch Eridan's cheek. The sea dweller leaned his face into the touch, covering Equius' hand with his own. He shut his eyes and sighed, just enjoying the feel of his calloused hands on his face. Equius shifted and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a gentle kiss. Eridan blushed vibrantly and shut his eyes once more, leaning into the kiss eagerly.

His arms found their way around Equius' strong shoulders, kissing him back fiercely. They pulled away only for air and rested their foreheads against the other, both gasping softly. Eridan sighed, turning and casting an annoyed glare at the growing light in the sky.

"As much as I just wwanna sit here, it'll be daytime soon..." He pressed a quick kiss to Equius' cheek then pulled away from him, moving to tug his shirt over his head. He hopped up and walked over to Equius' shirt and tank top. He turned to take them back and almost ran into Equius, eyes level with his neck. He chuckled and looked up, holding the items out to him.

"Thank you."  
"Hehe, no problem. It hink I'm just gonna leavve the stuff to clean up later, it'll take too much time to clean up."  
"Yes, we seemed to have slept for quiet some time. I am sure that if I go quickly I can just make it back to my hive before dawn," He talked as he slipped his glasses carefully on and then pulled his tank top back on. Eridan felt sad he had to cover up those wonderful muscles, and he sighed a bit. The sea dweller tugged on his shoes after dumping the sand out of them. He looked up at Eq as he did.

"You could just come to my place for the day, I livve just up the beach."  
"Oh, I would not want to burden you with my imposition."  
"I wwouldn't ask if I thought you wwould bug me, and if I'm askin, it ain't imposin."  
"Are you sure? I do not want to be any trouble," he replied and looked genuinely worried. Eridan scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, winding his scarf about his neck.  
"I insist, it'll be no trouble at all."  
"Well alright then," Equius suddenly blushed a bit and started sweating again. Eridan shook his head and chuckled, hoping he hadn't sounded too much like he was giving an order. He waited a minute before Equius had his cleats back on before making his way slowly towards his hive. Equius fell in step a bit behind him, so he fell back to walk beside him. He slid his hand into Equius', much to the stronger troll's surprise.

"You don't mind, do you?"  
"Oh, n-no, not at all."

Eridan smiled and walked hand in hand with his boyfriend. He gave the stronger hand a reassuring squeeze, trusting that Equius wouldn't hurt him. It made him sweat a bit more, and he seemed really focused on not moving his own hand too awful much; it made Eridan smile.

"I knoww things wwere kinda rocky last night, wwhat wwith that fuckin squid and all... but I had a nice time otherwwise."  
"Yes, that was most unfortunate, but I do not blame you. I had a wonderful time as well."  
"Oh, that's good then, I wwas so wworried about the whole thing. I wwas a mess at Fef's, fussing ovver the smallest things," he chuckled at himself.  
"Why?"  
"Wwhy wwhat?"  
"Why were you so worried about our date?"

Eridan rubbed his neck sheepishly, hopping over some crabs and blushing slightly. He looked down the beach towards his ship styled hive getting closer.

"I havven't been on a date in ages, I guess it wwas just nervves or somethin'."  
"Would it surprise you if I said I was feeling a bit nervous before our date as well?"  
"Wwhat? Really?" He cast a glance at Equius, indeed a bit surprised.  
"Yes, I have never been the most socially graceful troll. I was worried I would weird you out like I usually do in other social interactions and whatnot. It would not be the first time I have embarrassed myself by the standards of others, socially."  
"Wwell you do have you really weird moments, but I don't think you should wworry too much about wwhat the others think or say," He squeezed Equius's hand again, rubbing his thumb reassuringly across his knuckles. "Most of them are fucktards to boot and the rest are damaged or wweirder than you. I like you. "

Equius smiled a bit. "I am glad that you do, I happen to like you as well. Even though I wish your language were a bit... cleaner."  
"Heh, sorry. I knoww you don't like it wwhen I use 'foul language' but sometimes I slip up. I'll try not to cuss as much."  
"Thank you, and though you put it that way, I agree about the others. They are quick to point out the shortcomings or eccentricities when they themselves are perfect by no means. It is quite infuriating, I admit."  
"Yeah, but the sad thing about that is they are gonna be ass- I mean, a-holes wwhether wwe wwant them to or not. Can't really change other people wwhen they're set in their wways."  
"Indeed, a troll would go mad trying to."  
"Pff, you got that right, they drivve me nuts and I don't evven try to change them. I can only stand a feww for more than a minute at a time."

Equius nodded in agreement, and then shrugged a bit. "The only other troll besides you I would willingly spend time with more than I had to would probably be Nepeta."  
"Good to knoww," he replied, smiling to himself as he tugged Equius to his hive. He let go of his hand to unlock the door. He pushed it open and stood to one side, gesturing for Equius to enter.

"Wwelcome to my hivve."


	4. Tempest of the Heart

**Please excuse my long interlude, I was having trouble uploading things to my account. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter makes up for the break. C: Gomen**

* * *

Eridan stepped aside to let Equius in, closing the door behind the larger troll. The blue blood looked around curiously, as he had never been in the ship wrecked hive before. He eyed the living area and walked forward. It was cleaner than he would have thought. There were sparsh furnishings in this room; a simple sectional and a coffee table being just about the only things in here. To the left of the area there was a corridor leading further into the ship, dark for now. Equius could hear the wind moving through the hive, whistling softly.

"Can I get you anythin'? A drink or somethin'?" Eridan draped his cape and scarf over the back of the sectional, turning to face the taller troll.

"No thank you, I am quite alright," was the cool reply. He smiled softly at how nervous Eridan looked, and wondered if he ever really had anyone over.

"You sure? It's no trouble really..."

"I am positive."

The sea dweller sighed and gestured to the room, looking around a bit sheepishly. "It's not much, but it's home. Wwelcome and all that jazz."

"It's nice."

"You think so?"

"Yes, it is your home. You should be proud of it."

"I hardly evver evven come in here... I'm usually in my room or out doing random shit wwith Fef and the others."

"That would explain the lack of furniture in here I suppose."

Eridan shrugs and nervously tugs at his sleeve, tugging it down over his hand.

"Wwell, um, I don't havve a spare coon or a spare bed, seeing as I nevver entertain. But you're wwelcome to my coon if you wwant. I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh, I could not take your bed from you, that would be horrid of me as a guest."

"I don't care, I'm offerin' it to you, so if you wwant it it don't matter to me."

"I would feel bad if I took your coon, Eridan."

"Then wwe'll share, howw about that?"

Equius felt his face get hot, and he knew his cheeks would be blue. He started to sweat lightly, lifting a hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. Eridan smirked at him and took his hand, tugging him towards the corridor. He swallowed a lump in his throat and followed obediently.

"Y-you are serious?"

"Of course I am, can't havve you being uncomfortable. I kinda should take care of my boyfriend, shouldn't i?"

"Well yes I suppose but-"

"But nothin, wwe'll share and that's that."

"O-okay then."

Equius wasn't sure how he felt about sleeping with Eridan in his coon. Sleeping

next to Eridan in his coon. He bites his lip, following the other quietly as sweat poured off of him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and hoped to high heavens it wasn't discernable to Eridan. They walked down the hall in the near quiet, until they turned and suddenly .were in the sea dweller's respite block. Equius could feel his nerves getting the better of him as he desperately tried not to think lewd thoughts.

"This is my room, and I wwould appreciate it if you didn't touch much... Your strength and all that, you knoww?"

"W-what? Oh, yes. I will be sure to try my best not to break anything."

"You okay? You seem rather flustered..."

"I am f-fine."

Eridan grinned and tugged him into the room a bit more, surprising him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders and stood on tiptoe. Equius' blush darkened noticeably and he carefully wrapped his arms around the lithe troll, holding him against his own chest. He felt Eridan's tongue flick across his lower lip and he shivered in the slightest, opening his mouth with a soft groan. Their tongues entwined together, the sea dweller claiming the more dominant motions. Eridan nipped his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it and pulling back. He let it go with a playful, yet seductive grin at the blue blood.

"Thinkin naughty things ain't you, Eq?"

"I w-was doing no such depraved thing!" Equius had a horrible poker face.

"Yes you wwere, admit it."

"I was not, I was j-just... er," He stumbled over his words, still blushing deeply, and cleared his throat. "I was thinking that it may not be wholly appropriate t-to sleep together. In a recuperacoon, I mean!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

Eridan chuckled at the obvious attempt to cover his ass. He ran his hands over Equius' muscled chest, grazing his nipples through his shirt. Equius shivered, looking down at Eridan through his cracked glasses almost worriedly.

"And wwhy ain't is appropriate? Wwe are after all datin, right? So wwhat's the big deal?"

"Ah~, well um, I do not, uh, know how you sleep, but a-ah, um," Equius was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts and words because Eridan was slipping his hands up his shirt and over his muscled chest. He let out a groan when he gently pinched and rolled his nipples simultaneously between his fingers. "E-eridan, what are you d-do-ah~ doing?"

"Oh nothing, just tryin to get you to relax a bit."

"I d-don't think this w-will make me relax. Quite the opposite, I think."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes...ah!"

Equius let out a short moan as Eridan drug his nails playfully down over his chest, roughly stimulating his nipples. His hands rested on the sea dweller's hips and he shut his eyes, sweating and panting lightly. Eridan slipped his hands down over his muscular stomach and into his waistband. Equius' eyes shot open and he stuttered out Eridan's name.

"Hm? Yes?"

"What are you d-doing now?!"

"Oh, nothin, just takin care of my boyfriend."

"This is m-most in appropria-aaaah~!"

He shut up immediately when Eridan cupped his crotch, kneading gently. His moan was embarrassingly loud and he clenched his jaw to keep more noises quiet. He panted, his hands tightening just slightly on Eridan's hips as he felt himself growing stiff under the ministrations. His hips shifted forward a bit, pressing harder into the hand.

"O-oh, deer, Eridan a-ah~"

"Yes?"

"This is so... lewd."

Eridan stretched up and playfully licked Equius' neck, trailing his tongue up to his earlobe. He nibbled gently before whispering seductively into his ear. Equius shivered, another soft groan letting loose.

"Do you wwant me to stop, Equius?"

"N-no..."

He blushed deeply, turning his face to kiss Eridan breathlessly. He reciprocated in earnest, slipping his tongue against the blue blood's. He swiftly undid the fastens on his pants, shoving the shorts and leggings down roughly. Equius gasped as his bulge came free, and Eridan smirked against his lips. He pulled back and looked up at Equius as he wrapped his hand around the large erection. The tall troll really started to sweat then, his bulge jerking at the contact seemingly begging for attention.

"Quite the big boy, aren't wwe?"

"D-don't say such nasty things, pl-please, f-fiddlesticks this feels nice..."

"You are so cute wwhen you're horny."

Eridan gently started to stroke him, sliding his thumb over the head. Equius shuddered and moaned quietly, hips jerking a bit into the touch. He gave up answering, resting his forehead against Eridan's. He smirked up at the taller troll, releasing his bulge and pulling his shirt up and over his head. He then helped Equius out of his tank top, removing the cracked shades while he was at it. He kneeled and pushed the shorts and leggings the rest of the way off, kissing his thigh softly. Equius bit his lip as he watched, hand ghosting over Eridan's cheek. When Eridan looked up at him past his bulge with a devilish smirk, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, depraved and lewd yet oddly pleasing. Eridan sat up a bit on his knees, still grinning at Equius.

"Am I makin you nervvous, Eq?"

"Ah, um, slightly," he gave a breathy chuckle, worried about why Eridan was still on his knees.

"So if I wwanted to taste you, wwould that make you feel better, or wworse?" he grinned, wrapping his hand around the erection if front of him and giving it a good stroke. Equius let out a soft groan as fresh sweat formed on his brow.

"O-oh, I w-wish you wouldn't do such a lewd thing," he ran a hand through his hair, his breath hitching at the hands on his bulge.

"Wwell as far as I see it, if you wwanted me to stop you wwould havve done so already," he smirks and flicked his tongue over the head of his bulge, eliciting a rather loud moan from the blue blood. His hips jerked a bit, and he covered his mouth, embarrassed at the noises he was making. Eridan looked up at him rather playfully as he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked roughly. Equius arched his back, muffling another loud groan. The sea dweller smirked around the bulge at his reaction before shutting his eyes and opening his mouth more, taking in more of the sizeable length. He kept a hand wrapped around the base, since Equius had started rocking his hips a bit and he didn't want to choke.

Equius abandoned trying to be quiet when he started to bob his head, noisily slurping and sucking on his bulge. He panted as he looked down at Eridan working his length, gently brushing his hand over the back of his head but not daring to touch him too much. He could hardly control the little jerks and ruts of his hips and the curling of his toes, the arching of his back. It felt so good, and so naughty he could hardly contain himself. He could feel his pulse roaring through his veins, rushing to his groin in waves of pleasure. It nearly drove him mad when Eridan moaned along his length.

"O-oh sweet god, a-ah," he breathed as Eridan started to go deeper, his bulge brushing the back of his throat. If he kept going like this it wouldn't be very long before he climaxed. Eridan let go of his bulge with a wet plop and a gasp. A stream of saliva connected his shimmering lips to his coated bulge, a bit of blue precum leaking from his tip at the sight. Which Eridan promptly lapped up.

"Like that, don't ya?" Eridan grinned up at him, stroking the bulge long enough so he could catch his breath. He teasingly trailed his tongue up the underside of his throbbing bulge, making Equius nearly whimper in pleasure.

"Please, I c-cannot take much more of that, Eridan," he breathed out, gently running a finger along one of the sea dweller's fins. Eridan shivered in the slightest.

"That's kind a the point, Eq, I wwant to please you," he swirled his tongue around the head, Equius starting to sweat even harder. "I wwant to see wwhat you taste like. Are you gonna stop me?"

"Ah, um, I d-don't want you to feel... o-obligated to do such lewd things to make me feel bett-ah, better," He was having trouble trying talking like a sensible person with the tongue and hands on his most neglected bulge. "What a-about you?"

Eridan smirked and slowly stood up, still stroking along the bulge slowly. Equius shuddered and leaned down, eagerly capturing Eridan's lips as he straightened up. A needy, yet soft groan passed between their lips, and neither were sure whose it was. Arms wound about the stronger set of shoulders and they were pressed flush against one another. Equius found Eridan's pants to be rather unneeded, and though trying to be careful, he ended up ripping them off for the most part. The other gasped and then chuckled, nuzzling Equius' cheek and pressing soft kisses along his jaw.

"You could a just asked, Eq. Ain't you the eager one?" he smirked at Equius' overly apologetic look and silenced his attempt at an apology with a searing kiss.

"Please for-mmmph," his arms wound gently and ever carefully around the lithe troll, lifting him against him so that the remains of the pants slid to the floor. Eridan let out a sudden moan as his bulge was roughly met with the larger one. Equius shivered and a low growl of passion left his lips, the sound arousing him further. Eridan breathlessly tugged on his longer hair, gasping out for him to move closer to the recuperacoon. He complied, carrying Eridan easily over towards the royally colored coon. Eridan adjusted himself, lifting up his legs and wrapping them around the more muscular one, eliciting a surprised gasp from Equius. His hips bucked up slightly, rubbing their bulges together again. They both groaned, the higher tone of Eridan's almost harmonizing with the deeper one.

Eridan pulled away and locked gazes with Equius, his cheeks a flushed violet. His hand snaked between them, running down over the tight muscles and wrapping around the base of Equius' bulge.

"Do you trust me, Eq?" he lowered his eyes a bit at the inquiry, his voice strangely soft. He dare not peek up at Equius, whose breath was picking up a bit. Eridan rotated his wrist, picking his hips up a bit and sliding his bulge along the larger one. He bit his lip to muffle a soft groan, but Equius' rang in his ears.

"Of course I trust you, Eridan," he murmured just as softly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Eridan wrapped his hand around both bulges, rocking his hips gently. They again shared a moan, turning to kiss each other heatedly. Eridan stroked them together, each rocking their hips in a steady, uncontrollable rhythm. Equius supported the smaller troll easily, running his hands gently over the smooth skin of his backside. The pressure made Eridan whine softly against his lips, his hips jerking roughly. He nipped at the blue's lips, stroking a bit faster. They kissed as best they could, moaning and murmuring breathlessly in pleasure. They rested their foreheads against the other, their breath mingling in their heated noises. Both faces were flushed and focused on the other, their eyes never breaking their hold on the other pair. Eridan's gaze tightened up, and his body tensed. He clenched his eyes shut and held his body rigid, hiding his face against Equius' neck.

"O-oh god, Eq, please tell me you're as close as I am," his plea was broken up by moans as he forced himself to hold back for the sake of his lover. Equius shuddered and pressed a kiss to Eridan's tense shoulder. He never would have thought the words whispered through his lips would have come from him.

"Come with me, Eridan," he groaned softly into the other's hair. Eridan threw his head back and gave a hoarse cry of ecstasy as he did just that. His violet mixed with Equius' blue as his own deep gasp rang out. Equius sank to his knees, cradling Eridan against his chest as they both rode out their climaxes. Eridan collapsed against his thick chest, pressing feather light kisses across his collarbone. He rested his cheek against the thick shoulder, feeling blissfully tired and pleasantly used.

"That was amazing, Eridan, thank you," Equius murmured, his lips brushing the vibrantly purple hair. Eridan nodded a bit, and smiled. He wrapped his arms tighter about Equius, shoulders, cuddling as close to him as possible. Equius smiled, and his cheeks tinted blue. "I am too sweaty for this, allow me to find a towel and -"

"Hush up, I don't care about that," Eridan interrupted. His fingers played absently in Equius' long hair, flicking it to and fro. "An wwe are about to be in a coon, I don't think swweat is wworse than slime anyday."

"You are right," Equius stood carefully, cradling the smaller troll to him. his legs quivered a bit, but he was stable. He lifted one hand to carefully pull Eridan's glasses from his face. He was infinitely careful not to break them as he set them next to the opening of the coon. "There."

Eridan simply smiled in reply, turning to slide his feet into the opening and into the slime. He sighed at its warmth, lowering himself into the pod and moving to one side, keeping his head above the slime to look back at his lover. Equius carefully climbed in as well, and the effects of the sopor were already taking their effects on Eridan by the time the larger troll was settled. His eyelids drooped tiredly and he slid closer to Equius, wrapping his arms around his even warmer torso. Eridan craned his neck to press one final goodnight kiss to Equius' lips, the other reciprocating gently.

"Night Eq," He murmured, allowing his head to slip under the layer of slime as he slipped into an easy sleep. Equius watched him fall asleep as he too grew tired. Just before slipping under himself, he murmured aloud a thought crossing his mind.

"Is this what being in love feels like..."


End file.
